


With you, anything is perfect

by bluereadingdolphin



Category: Kaleidotrope (Podcast)
Genre: First Dates, Fluff, Hal is there for a bit but she has like two lines, M/M, Post-Canon, Unless you count the sock hop as their first date
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:54:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27781831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluereadingdolphin/pseuds/bluereadingdolphin
Summary: Harrison has not been in very many relationships in his life. But he has watched a lot of romantic comedies, so he knows exactly how to organise the perfect first date. Stargazing is out, because the nights are far too cold for that and either way Stonybrook gives off so much light that it's impossible to see the stars anyway. Drew would absolutely hate going to Kishi's, Harrison can say that for a fact, and there's no good movies out at the moment. So, there's only really one option left - a homemade picnic it is.
Relationships: Drew/Harrison (Kaleidotrope)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	With you, anything is perfect

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nerdy_and_bored](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nerdy_and_bored/gifts).



> For the record I do not think this is especially good but I did my best

The radio show for the day is finished, as music fades out and Drew and Harrison are left alone in the recording booth. Something hangs in the air, and both of them seem loath to reach for it. After a few minutes of deafening silence in the otherwise noisy recording booth, Hal opens the door.

"Do you two plan on moving at all any time soon? I have other things to do." She says, folding her arms and glaring at them. "You've been acting disgustingly in love all evening and you're not even gonna ask each other on a date now?" She rolls her eyes and leaves the room.

"We should get up and-" Harrison starts

"Yeah, clear the room." Drew completes the sentence, nodding. The silence prevails as they gather their belongings, with Hal shaking her head at them as they leave the building.

"Drew?" Harrison asks, fidgeting with his hands.

"Uh, yeah?"

"Would...you go on a date with me?"

"Of  _ course  _ I will. Was that - a question for you?" Drew looks confused.

"I don't know, I just - it's silly." Harrison shrugs.

"I can almost guarantee it isn't."

"Well - I want to do something pretty specific, do you trust me to take care of this?" Harrison asks, earnestly.

"Absolutely." Drew smiles at him, and Harrison gives him a hug.

"I'll see you on Saturday, then?"

"Sure!"

"Meet me out here at 11am sharp!" Harrison gives Drew a parting kiss before running towards his dorm room, his pink hair quickly receding into the distance. 

Harrison has not been in very many relationships in his life. But he has watched a lot of romantic comedies, so he knows exactly how to organise the perfect first date. Stargazing is out, because the nights are far too cold for that and either way Stonybrook gives off so much light that it's impossible to see the stars anyway. Drew would absolutely hate going to Kishi's, Harrison can say that for a fact, and there's no good movies out at the moment. So, there's only really one option left - a homemade picnic it is.

Everything is going to go  _ perfectly _ . Harrison stands in front of the radio station at ten fifty five, bouncing up and down on his toes, repeating that over and over in his mind. There's no sign of Drew yet, but that's okay. They said they'd meet at eleven, and either way maybe he's just running a little late. That's okay! He's done that plenty of times before himself, everyone does that. Oh, what if he doesn't show up? Harrison starts to pace a little, his shoulders tense, and his hand clinging tightly onto the basket he's carrying. 

At two minutes past eleven and five minutes into Harrison's panic spiral, Drew arrives, running and out of breath.

"Hey! Sorry I'm late, I forgot something at home and had to run back so - you okay, Harrison?"

"Yeah! I'm good!" Harrison gives him the brightest smile he can muster. "Before I forget - I brought you flowers!" He produces a bundle of bright yellow flowers from the basket he's carrying with a flourish, offering them to Drew, who takes them, smiling. 

"Thank you, I love -" he's cut off by his own sudden sneezing, and Harrison winces.

"You're allergic to them, aren't you."

"Uh, yes. Yes I am."

“I’m so sorry, I didn’t - I should have asked, it’s totally my fault -”   
“Harrison. It’s okay. You didn’t know.”

“Okay.”   
“Shall we head off then? You said you had something planned.”   
“I do! This way, please.” Harrison takes the flowers back, putting them in the basket and taking Drew’s hand. 

He takes them just outside of the university, to a hill speckled with tiny white flowers. A tartan blanket is thrown down under a tree, and the two of them are soon sat down with sandwiches in their hands. It's comfortable, and they just  _ talk.  _ Their relationship started very suddenly, and very dramatically, and they haven’t  _ really  _ spent that much time just existing near each other. Something safe is growing between them, something they both want to protect and cultivate so that it lasts forever.

Once the food is finished, Harrison leans his head into Drew’s shoulder and watches the wind ruffle the grass, breathing slowly. It’s a perfect moment, held in clear glass in his mind forever, until a large raindrop lands right on the end of his nose, and he looks up to see dark clouds rolling in over the hills. 

“Oh.” Harrison says, suddenly defeated. Drew quickly gathers up things and puts them back in the basket, as the rain starts coming down faster and faster. They end up running through the rain, hand in hand, as Drew giggles slightly and Harrison clings onto the basket. By the time they arrive at the nearest building, they’re soaked through, and Harrison is shivering. 

“I assume that wasn’t part of the plan.” Drew states, running a hand through his hair and grimacing at the water that clings to his hand. 

“No, it wasn’t.” Harrison responds. His face is twisted into an unhappy frown as he studies the floor. 

“Hey, Harrison?”    
“Yeah.”   
“It was still perfect, you know that right?”   
“It wasn’t! You were allergic to the flowers, I put the sandwiches together wrong, and it started  _ raining  _ in the middle of it!” Harrison bursts out, waving his arms in exasperation.    
“The...sandwiches?” Drew looks confused. “Look, it was amazing. You couldn’t have known about the flowers, and they’re still very pretty. Those sandwiches tasted amazing, and the rain wasn’t your fault in the slightest. I still had fun, even if we had to run through the rain. Besides, at least a squirrel didn’t try to  _ steal  _ my lunch, right?”

“I suppose so.”

“Hey, do you want a hug?” Drew asks, opening his arms. Harrison leans in without saying anything, sighing. “If you want, we can go out and kiss in the rain. That’s meant to be romantic, right?”   
“I think we’d just get really cold.” Harrison answers, glancing out at the rain still hammering down outside. 

“That’s okay then.” 

They kiss inside instead, the water drumming on the windows and their hair dripping water onto the floor. They’ll remember this date for the rest of their relationship - although Harrison will declare it as an absolute failure and insist on taking Drew on a second attempt some weeks later (when he’s checked the weather forecast). Drew maintains that it was perfect just the way it was, but doesn’t argue going on the second iteration anyway. There’s going to be plenty of chances for a perfect future date anyway. 


End file.
